Timeline
=Timeline= * 1653 ** Elizabeth Sanders born * 1856 ** June 12: Gareth Tennenbaum born * 192? ** Ming Chow Dan born * 1949 ** Seamus O'Rourke born * 1955 ** Anna Samson born * 1969 ** Ralph Fieldman born * 1970 ** April 6: Darren Lovelark born * 1972 ** February 22: Elliot Monaghan born * 1974 ** Kobayashi Kanagawa born * 1975 ** October 28: Zack Tyler born * 1978 ** August 24: Darcy Tennenbaum born * 1980 ** August 8: Mike Kent Born * 1984 ** Births: Blake Phylar, Steve Cambridge * 1985 ** February 11: Tony Kim and Kimberly Yamazaki born ** March 11: Ophelia Tennenbaum born ** March 12: Alexandra Lawrence born ** July 9: Stephanie Vincent born ** Other Births: Alexis dé Marquer, Shi Ting Yi, Madeline Sparks, Renee Cambridge, Nataliya Vladislava, Sarah Irons * 1986 ** June 6: Tansy Ragwort born ** Other Births: Valkyrie Cantrell (approximation), Theodore Johnson, Kevin Brooks, Kylie Phylar * 1987 ** February 3: Maxine Kinsler born ** April 7: Christopher 'Kit' Archer born ** Other Births: Louis Black * 1988 ** January 2: Will Page born ** March 19: Celeste Canterbury born * 1989 ** February 6: Dr. Kensington born * 1991 ** September 11: Mrs. Kensington born * 1995 ** Lars Streith born * 1997 ** July 14: Sara James born * 1999 ** March 9: Gray Lionheart born ** May 12: Edwin Littleton born ** November 24: Lisa Littleton born * 2000 ** June 19: Victor Lang born * 2001 ** June 3: Sally Lang born ** November 5: Evan and Elijah Kinsler born * 2002 ** May 25: Toruss Jones born ** Other Births: Plum, Cherry & Lemon Black * 2003 ** January 4-12: The first class of Students arrives at Heartwood High School ** January 12: Salamandra Jones born ** January 13: Heartwood High students travel to Japan for training; Tony Kim discovers Valkyrie Cantrell; Alexis dé Marquer and Shi Ting Yi married ** January 13-20: Kit Archer seriously injured ** April 11: Kent Donavan born ** June 3: Charlie Phylar born ** October 31: Blake Phylar and Kim Yamazaki are married ** Other Births: Emma Johnson, Amanda Johnson * 2004 ** Heartwood Alumni go into stasis and leave Earth ** Deaths: Max Stillwell, Zack Tyler, Ming Chow Dan, Anna Samson, Seamus O'Rourke, Robert Coddlesworth ** April 4: Tes Pairth born * 2006 ** Miranda Mitchell born * 2007 ** April 1: Frank Jackson born ** July 12: Date on Jordan Kent's birth certificate ** December 18: Chris Kent born ** Heartwood Alumni come out of stasis and settle in a space station orbiting Uranus ** Other Births: Bellmaria Kim * 2008 ** May 14: Ethan Grant born ** August 15: Matt Kent born ** October 23: Katerina Kinsler born ** Other Births: Gwen Brooks, Danny Brooks, Annabell Tanner * 2009 ** June 5: Rick Archer born ** October 24: Apple dé Marquer born ** Other Births: Greg Phylar, Ichiro Kanagawa, Natasha Walker, Jason Heffron, Caleb Cyrus * 2010 ** February 12: Mary Kent born ** July 14: Jake Johnson born ** August 20: Niobe Archer born ** August 22: Jocelyn 'Joss' Page born ** November 18: Marcus Auron born ** Other Births: Akane Kanagawa, Simon Leary * 2011 ** March 14: Ryan Davidson born ** April 6: Emily Phylar born ** April 14: Elisabeth 'Libby' Tanner born ** July 4: Joey Kent born ** September 12: James and Elos Vincent born ** September 13: Ralph Aserly born ** October 9: Dahlia Hayashi born * 2012 ** January 13: Demetria Gibson born ** February 29: Aaron and Hermes Zeus born ** June 8: Allison Routhier born ** August 13: Reiner Derring born ** Other Births: Michael Barker, Pai-Yi Wang, Jasmine Vorres, Luke Waters, Amy Cambridge, Cassie Smythe, Aydan, Hayden and Cayden Smith, Violet, Rose & Lilly Black * 2013 ** February 17: Yukina Akutsumaki born ** June 20: Nate King born ** August 9: Aria Sanders born ** September 22: Aoi Kazuki born ** October 11: Karmen Rodriguez born ** December 29: Louis Llewellyn born ** Other Births: Natalie Romero, Lizzy Kensington, Aria Sanders, Sally-Anne Barker, Rebekka Derring, Gabriel Roberts, Jack Norris, Kay Fairhill ** Heartwood Alumni go back into stasis to return to Earth * 2014 ** March 10: Harry Norris born ** March 17: Finn O'Rourke born ** April 19: Noah Gibson born ** May 6: Shin Lim born ** May 22: Brianna Prester born ** August 10: Sean Romero born ** December 9: Sophie Mistry born ** Other Births: Audrey Lewis, Amber Mason, Jessica Herman, Jamey Anderson, Ingrid Anderson, Seth Greenwood, Robert Kensington, Elijah Roberts, Hitomi Haruhara, Tracy Smith, Gabrielle Cyrus * 2015 ** March 14: Walter and Thomas Kensington born ** April 1: Rei Akutsumaki born ** May 13: Kiki Rodriguez born ** Other Births: Kiyosuke Haruhara, Adam Cambridge * 2016 ** February 29: Jamie Prester born ** August 1: Naomi Llewellyn born ** August 26: Miranda Mitchell falls into a coma ** September 3: Annie Kensington born ** Mid-Fall: Tory put in traction after hiking accident * 2017 ** April 16: Bonnie Clyde Rowle born ** April 26: Katrina Rodriguez born ** October 24: Asher Mistry born ** November 22: Alexandra, Aaron, and Andrea Vincent born ** Heartwood Alumni come out of stasis; The war of liberation begins * 2018 ** March 12: Sam Johnson born ** October 15: Miranda Mitchell emerges from the coma ** Other Births: Alfred James Kensington, Akemi Haruhara, Quin Rodriguez * 2019 ** January 19: Alice Phylar's legal birthdate ** March 11: Bill Page born ** December 15: Suzan Anderson born * 2020 ** February 8-9: Zack, Becky, and Seamus Kent born ** April 7: Griffin Kochanski born ** May 6: Dana Kensington born ** October 31: Harumi Akutsumaki born ** November 18: Susan Johnson and Albert Kensington born * 2021 ** January 11: Rhiannon and Rosemary Kinsler born ** March 16: Luke Jones born ** July 4: Kesara Rodriguez born ** September 6: Gordon Pelt born ** December 31: Shi Mei born ** Other Births: Brian Abbot, Wendy Hunter, Kimiyo Yamazaki * 2022 ** March 28: Kimiko Nakamura born ** May 20: Kirsten Atkins born ** June 21: Miranda 'Mira' Page born ** Other Births: Ashley Johnson, Randy Lowell, Tanya Rhodes, Daniel Veidt * 2023 ** January 1: Estelle Littleton born ** March 11: Yuichi Akutsumaki born ** June 11: Adoption of Griffin Kochanski and Kimiko Nakamura by Malcolm and Xavier Mistry; Kimiko is renamed Linnea ** June 14: Padme Jones born ** October 31: May Keen born ** November 6: Lucy Kensington born ** Other Births: Soccer dé Marquer, Susan Donavan * 2024 ** February 6: Simon Johnson born ** May 15: Shin Lim and Randy Lowell adopted by Tony and Val Kim ** August 31: Christine Lang born ** Other Births: Mickey Kensington, Peter Donavan ** 'Experiment 13' discovered outside Smallville by Chris Kent and adopted by his parents, given the name Jordan by E.C. ** The United States legal drinking age is lowered from 21 to 18 in most states * 2025 ** January 12: Madison Kensington born ** July 16: Lucas Gibson born ** Other Births: Alice Black * 2026 ** March 12: Adrian Donavan born ** September 6: Michelle Kite born ** Other Births: Kate Thumb * 2027 ** June 7: Kathrine Rodriguez born ** September 10: Owen Kensington born ** Other Births: Christopher Davis * 2028 ** March 25: Gabriel Lovelark born ** July 19: Lana Parks born ** Autumn or later: JR Kensington born * 2029 ** February 28: Mackenzie Kite born ** July 13-15: The Pyros organize a camping trip to Lake Coddlesworth ** August 13: Reiner Derring, Joey Kent, Greg Phylar, and Sean Romero win the first annual Bärschwil County Paintball Tournament ** August 19: Charlie Phylar, Gwen Brooks, Danny Brooks, and Amanda Johnson are married in a double ceremony ** August 23: Bellmaria is discovered in a previously undiscovered Cradle research facility ** August 24: Bellmaria is taken in by the Kim Family; The facility that held her is destroyed by Jordan Kent ** September 4: Phantom kidnaps and assaults Elizabeth Sanders; Is terminated by Blake Phylar and Red Claw ** Tory begins work on the Human Replica Droid, IK-01 ** September 8: Death of Madeline Johnson ** October 25: First appearance of Hilary McClintock in official records ** November 5: Fall Smythe born ** November 17-19: The Great Twilight Valkyrie Incident ** December 7: Marriage of Lou and Alanna Black ** December 8: Death of Nataliya Kinsler * 2030 ** January 20: Alice arrives in Redford sans memory ** January 21: Many Redfordians discover that they've switched sexes overnight; 'birth' of Ike Prime ** January 21: Hilary McClintock takes up residence at Heartwood ** February 7: Beginning of Emily's first heat; Birth of the dé Marquer twins; Death of Shi Ting Yi ** February 9: The Kent Triplets' tenth birthday ** February 16: Marriage of Da Long and Elizabeth Sanders ** February: James, Madeline, Jonathan and Theodora Johnson born ** March 31: Lydia Walentowicz born ** May 4: Scorpio Jones born ** May 6: Shin's 16th Birthday ** May 17: Ulla-Inga-Hansen-Benson-Yansen-Tallen-Hallen-Svaden-Swanson Archer born ** Other May Births: Calvin and Elsie Brooks, Travis Kent ** June 20: Joy Phylar born ** August 24: Tatiana Kinsler born ** August 31: Various students disappear into Valencia ** September 24: Return of the students trapped in Valencia; Walter Kensington dies while sealing the rift ** October 26: Numerous people in Redford wake up to discover they've switched bodies with each other ** October 26: Eve Ayers born ** November 19: A Brotherhood attack on Heartwood destroys the school and leaves many people dead ** Other Births: Robert Howard Lowie Kammerer, Louis Black V, Carol White * 2031 ** April 16: Vincent Kent born ** July 24: Damien Tanner born ** August 3: Timothy Islett born ** Other Births: Edward Christopher Kent III (Kit), Jareth Ragwort, Darria Haszard, Genevieve Gant * 2032 ** March 3: Rachel Heffron born ** March 15: University finished construction ** Other Births: Jesse O'Sullivan, David Archer * 2033 ** January 7: Andrew Waterford born ** January 19: Lorelei Cyrus born ** January 24: Ariadne Snapdragon-McFisticuffs born ** July 25: Frankie Phylar born * 2034 ** January 13: Milo Sharpe and Sidereal Carmody born ** January 22: Soi Akutsumaki born ** March 1: Alexander Kensington born ** March 15: Valkyrie Kim II born ** March 30: Ariana Romero born ** May 18: Colette Mason born ** July 19: Mini-Joss Guy born ** August 28: Melissa Hastings born ** October 12: Akemi Akutsumaki born ** Other Births: Maggie Gant, Sapphire Griffin, Nikola Guy, Simon Smith, Jon Xavier, Eddie Yang, Billy Zimmerman, Dove King? * 2035 ** March 29: Aimee & Jiaxua Kensington born ** April 8: Stacy Romero born ** May 1: Elly Cyrus born ** June 17: Henry Sinclair born ** July 12: Maxine Fieldman born ** July 25: Jonas Adams born ** Late July: Katsuo & Manami Akutsumaki born ** Second half of the year: Marriage of Shin and Artemis Kim ** November 22: Adoption of Lydia Walentowicz by Shin and Artemis Kim ** Other Births: Tristan Anderson, Rita Archer, Eliza Greenwood, Gabrielle Roberts, Scott Dickens * 2036 ** January 28: Dora Lovelark born ** February 29: Martin King born ** April 22: Rory Sharpe born ** April 30: Midori Akutsumaki born ** October 9: Justin Cambridge born ** November 6: Erika Maxwell born ** Other Births: Patrick O'Sullivan, Lucy Black, Isis Kanagawa, Iris Roberts * 2037 ** February 5: Daiki Akutsumaki born * 2038 ** January 16: The alien being known as Joe falls to Earth ** January 17: Adoption of Liu and Ling Derring; Joe's brother Ean lands on Earth ** February 14: Mild romantic chaos due to the distribution of a temporary love potion ** February 16: The town is temporarily remade in the form of a nonexistent 1970s giant robot anime by Yuichi's powers, due to a head injury ** April 13: Death of Alfred James Kensington ** June 25: Unusually large thunderstorm; Ophelia emerges from the lake ** July 7: Richard Cambridge born * 2039 ** March 12: Birth of Gamma and Delta Morgan * 2040 ** August 29: Accident in Joss's lab causing the dematerialization of Damien Tanner * 2042 ** Death of Ashley Johnson ** Death of Eric O'Sullivan ** Possible death of Harumi Akutsumaki * 2043 ** February 6: Birth of Zeta Morgan ** Birth of Laura Kent ** Birth of Ashley Sparks/Rodriguez/Sparks-Rodriguez * 2044 ** Birth of Cassiopeia Page * 2045 ** Cyrus Institute opens ** July 29: Birth of Sigma Morgan ** December 27: Death of Michelle Kite * 2046 ** Death of Valkyrie Kim ** June 8: The Guy family moves to Seattle * 2050 ** Establishment of B&P Toys Seattle ** September 4: Minnie Guy accidentally pulls Ryu out of an old SNES game ** September 6: Sigma is mailed to the school in a stasis box ** September 7: Birth of Nina Wilson ** September 17: Seattle Street Market ** September 17: Minnie makes a failed attempt to send Ryu back to his game, in the process teleporting him to all sorts of random places, and accidentally brings Damien back from... wherever he was. ** October 14: Twilight Valkyrie III launch date ** October 31: Something making people's worst fears manifest ensnares Seattle ** December 20: Jareth Ragwort found guilty of psychological assault on the city of Seattle and sentenced to 40 years in prison ** December 20: Jareth Ragwort apparently killed by some sort of car bomb while in transit ** December 20: Jareth's name is cleared by the RTC ** Late December: A few hundred thousand clones of notable metahumans are released from under the Space Needle and resettled around America; some remain in Seattle ** December 28: Actual birthdate of Tamsyn Kite * 2051 ** January 7: Tamsyn Kite moves to Seattle ** January 7: Beginning of the depowering sickness ** January 7: A mysterious girl named Haley with a strange fixation on Milo appears in Seattle; she sleeps with both him and Billy Zimmerman ** January 9: Haley turns out to be Elly Cyrus's alternate personality; recovering from the cold forces her back into dormancy ** October 31: "Halloweenstuck" -- Wes wanders around Seattle, loses his power-depleting medication, and turns over a dozen people into Homestuck characters. This much is temporary, but it has far-reaching ripple effects and leaves several permanent alterations even at the time. ** December 4: "For Want of a Nail" -- Triggered by Wilt's attempt to murder him, Wes unconsciously rewrites the timeline into one where it's been a Cradle-ruled dystopia since around 2010. The characters revert the change after spending perhaps six hours in this timeline. * Current Date: January 1, 2052